custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Akahi
Akahi is a Toa of Sonics. Biography Overview Akahi stands just above the height of an average Toa, with a light build apart from his broad shoulders. Individually Akahi has a generally dull view on life and often tends to be frank; making him (in worst case scenarios) seem like an overall negative person. Akahi however can at times be aware of this, making him attempt on occasion to constrain himself from sounding too much like a wet blanket. Akahi's life is often subject to a gap between himself and others; an unfortunate side effect from his lack of grasp concerning other's needs and emotions. Despite Akahi's poor connection to anyone around him, when any combat is involved he would not let down the opportunity to use teamwork to fight his enemies. Almost ironically, despite his lack of social perception he views teamwork as a key component to achieve success in most situations. Akahi works with great effort to achieve his goals and is a stern believer in the three virtues (Unity Duty Destiny) and so if the effort is supplied, even if he is a dull person, if you dig past his cold exterior Akahi can make a steadfast friend. When congregated with other Toa Akahi often attempts to places himself with the leading forces of the group and will even take lead himself if he can. This is due to the long stretches of time he has spent away from society, as without others to trust or rely on he finds it difficult for others to lead him. Once again however, due to Akahi's poor social interactions he can make mistakes in this role. Akahi's desire for cooperation in these situations can be outweighed by his poor understanding of others and therefore he can prove to be dogmatic when in command. Compared to others when larger scaled combat is involved, as a commander Akahi would prove superior than most would-be heroes, but would be nothing in comparison to commanders such as Nokama or Vakama. Appearance Akahi's armour is a combination of grey, greyish blue, and dark blue. Overall his body is relatively light on armour giving him the freedom to move quickly at the exchange of some defensive means. His lack of heavy armour adds to his light appearance. Akahi's eyes glow a dull yellow, and his armour is slightly worn around the edges, This is generally due to the cold, harsh environment he normally inhabits. Achievements Akahi never performed any incredible tasks for the Order of Mata Nui, instead Akahi only truly started his own journey after the tragic destruction of his village. During this period Akahi was excommunicated from the Order of Mata Nui for his wild behavior he was deemed unfit to act as a Toa. During this time Akahi stopped various outlaws in his wrathful pursuit for those who destroyed his people and his home. In more recent years, as to whether Akahi should or should not be considered a Toa is a matter that the Order of Mata Nui disagree on. As for the individual tasks Akahi has achieved, there are only a handful. These range from his battles done while combating those who destroyed his village and several missions undertaken further south against the Brotherhood of Makuta and/or the Dark Hunters. Any other task has been done in secret and are unknown to those who record his history. History Akahi like many other Toa was tasked with the protection of a village. It was Akahi's task to ensure the welfare of a community of De-Matoran and to hold peace in the area they existed. For many years this duty was performed by this Toa of Sonics, and within his territory the Order of Mata Nui's influence was strong. In a way, these were Akahi's golden years. Tragedy Akahi's village was unfortunately subjugated to the hungry claws of a fierce group of villains led (of course) by a Makuta. Long before Akahi knew of this, the band of thugs had already set their eyes on the De-Matoran village as a part of a greater plan for domination over the area. Before the attackers had reached the village Akahi had of course heard them (he is of course a Toa of Sonics). Akahi in the wake of this decided to confronted them; warning the group to leave or suffer great consequences. It was a brave, yet foolish gesture. The group outnumbered him and there was little available by means of aid on Akahi's side. A battle concluded the brief exchange of words, after which Akahi was left incapacitated and thought dead by his opponents. Without a Toa to protect them, the De-Matoran village was put to sunder, while the fate in its inhabitants was never learned. This was the beginning of the Brotherhood's assault on the area. Pursuit Once he re-awakened after the battle Akahi hobbled back to his village to find it destroyed and lifeless. Akahi was beside himself with grief, and spent several days in the ruins pleading to whoever may be listening that it all be undone. Eventually Akahi made a vow, quite obviously to take revenge. The Toa of Sonics pleaded aid in his quest from the Order of Mata Nui, but they denied him the task and instructed him to give up any attempt on hunting down the perpetrators. he was ordered to stay and rest while other Toa were sent out to combat this movement of the enemy. Instead, he continued without the help of the Order, and was later reclassified as something of a deserter. Akahi joined and aided those who were sent to oppose the movement of the Makuta at a distance. From here on Akahi has never fully recovered from the events that followed. Despite their triumph in flaunting any continuing attack in that area, some wounds never heal. Never being officially requested back into Order of Mata Nui, Akahi instead drifted back to the ruins of his old village and began his own exile as a failure of a Toa. With the culprits of its destruction dispatched back to their Brotherhood or demolished at the hands of justice, Akahi was left to wallow in his failure of protecting his village and glorious failure in his vain attack on overwhelming forces earlier on. Recruitment A while after Akahi returned to his desolate village, the Dark Hunters began attempting to recruit him for their own cause. Having heard that he hadn't returned to the Order of Mata Nui, he was made a target of enrollment for darker causes. They began by sending members of their organisation to "persuade" Akahi once every few months, but for each member sent Akahi managed to either persuade them to leave, or to just plain avoid them. Knowing that as a single loyal Toa with no support, making quick enemies with the Dark Hunters at this time would be the death of him. Eventually the Dark Hunters made the decision that Akahi was not worth their effort at his refusal to join and left him to his isolation. Abilities and Traits Akahi fights with the utilization of strength in combination with the speed granted to him by his light figure. This use of powerful, fast placed attacks unfortunately means that in a prolonged battle Akahi will tire quickly if he does not pace himself, making him at times an opportunistic fighter. If the opportunity presents itself Akahi will also use the environment around him for his aid, i.e rocks, vines, cliff faces and so on. Doing so can give the much needed advantage in battle. In most cases though, Akahi will stay out of striking range and will use his ballistic weapon as his 'tool of destruction' if you will. The Multi-Launcher is his main weapon of use, with this weapon Akahi can disable most targets before they are close enough to be a threat. As for enemies also armed with long ranged weapons (Kanohi powers, disks and so on) Akahi may have to rely on quick reaction times to win the day. That said, on most occasions Akahi will attempt to simply change the playing field to suit himself, just as he would in a close quarters battle. This may include using his mask power to take advantage of darkness and shadows where he can function normally but others will struggle (mask of night vision) or attempting to throw his combatant off their guard with a sonic blast which, even at long range, can ring someone's ears terribly. Being a Toa of Sonics Akahi has a powerful if not dangerous set of abilities. When wished Akahi may launch a powerful burst of sound over a short to medium range, easily deafening someone as well as knocking them to the ground depending on how close they are. The partner ability of this, is that Akahi can also greatly dull sound in a small area, thus making himself inaudible if great focus is applied. Akahi also has incredibly heightened hearing as a benefit of this element and is able to track sounds over far distances and hear adversaries long before they reach him. This also eliminates the chances of ambushes being successfully fielded against him. The final advantage this gifts him is when an area is quiet enough Akahi can use his hearing similar to sonar device and track the most minimal sounds to locate others to an exact location, this is mostly used when a close by enemy is not in sight. This would also be very useful in cave systems and other generally dark areas, but Akahi already wears a Great Ruru, the mask of night vision. This mask in combination with his powers makes Akahi nigh impossible to catch off guard when out of combat. Equipment Multi-Launcher: Akahi wields a large two-handed blaster, this weapon may fire faster than most other conventional blasters but needs a period of cool down if used beyond a certain point. Pick: Akahi wields an off-hand combat pick. This is a simple hand weapon able to pierce armor at the price of a little speed. Also note this weapon has a heavy weight to it, not like that of his bulky launcher and not that of a massive war hammer, but rather a simple weight higher than that of an average sword. Due to this weight, when striking an opponent it can prove very effective, able to cause damage serious enough to cripple an advisory. This is at the price of being just slightly slower to that of the most commonly found weapon, again, the sword. This weapon surprisingly supports Akahi close combat methods, relying on quick powerful attacks, as well as pacing himself as not to exhaust his energy. Trivia. *Akahi is participating in The Eternal Game (that is, if it is still going). *Akahi's name is taken from the Matoran word Akuhii, which means sight (weird, right?). *Akahi is participating in Survival of the Fittest Season 3 (again, if it is still going, that is). Category:Toa Category:Toa of Sonics Category:Sonics